


do you want the whole island to hear you?!??

by killua_kinnie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killua_kinnie/pseuds/killua_kinnie
Summary: Gon and Killua cant keep their hands off each other for one goddamn day
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 76





	do you want the whole island to hear you?!??

**Author's Note:**

> This is raunchy as fuck  
> for context, gon and killua are legal adults, and are married because why not?
> 
> this is basically my first fanfic, so i hope you like it

"Killuaa..fuck! Ngh you feel so good."  
"Aaahh GON! YES!!" It was a pretty average night for the young couple, with Gon ruthlessly pounding into Killua, who was screaming his lungs out. The major difference though was that they weren't at their apartment..they were staying in Aunt Mito's house at Whale Island. The two were dropping Alluka off there for a few weeks so they could get some much needed alone time. Sure, Alluka was at the age where she could go get her own place, but the three had decided that it wasn't necessary. They all enjoyed being together, so Gon and Killua just continued to let Alluka live with them. All they needed were a few weeks to themselves every now and then, and they knew plenty of people who would take Alluka in during that time, Aunt Mito being one of them. So here they were spending the night in Gon's childhood home, fucking the absolute hell out of each other, before they would head out early the next morning. And they were planning on just going to bed tonight, but goddamnit, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It all started after Gon got out of the shower and just had to tease Killua. Then that led to kissing, and y'know the rest.  
Gon tried to keep his voice down in respect of the other people in the house trying to sleep, and simply out of pure embarrassment. And Killua wasn't usually the vocal type, but he had his moments when his brain turned into jelly and he couldn't think about anything other than chasing after the pleasure that he so needed. It just so happens that tonight was one of those nights, unfortunately. As much as Killua's hot, breathy moans turned Gon on, he knew he wouldn't be able to face anyone the next morning if they heard. So he kept doing his best to bring Killua back to his senses, despite the poor guy's mind already being so lost in all the sensations. Gon abruptly pulled out of his lover, and guided Killua to get on his hands and knees. Killua whined like a little kid when Gon positioned himself at his entrance, but didn't go in.  
"Gonnnn pleaseeee just go back to what you were doing." Killua was trying to push himself back onto Gon's dick, but Gon wasn't having it.  
"Killua if we're gonna keep going, I need you to quiet down. You're gonna wake up the whole island if you keep being so loud. We're lucky no one has come to tell us off yet.." Killua huffed just wanting to feel Gons hot length inside him again.  
"Okaaay I'll shut up, now pleeease keep fucking me." Gon could tell Killua was just going to go back to the way was before the change in positions, so he had to find a way to make Killua stick to his word. He saw a box of tissues near by and grabbed it. After yanking out a generous amount, he took one hand and raised it in front of Killuas mouth. Killua of course knew what to do, and immediately opened his mouth to suck on Gons index finger with a low groan. Gon enjoyed this display of submission for a moment before taking his hand to open Killua's mouth. He then shoved the tissues somewhat inside to muffle Killuas noises.  
"What do you think?" Gon looked down at Killua who was giving him a glare, and chuckled.  
"Right, well hopefully this'll be better. If only someone could keep themselves under control," he said giving Killuas cheek a little squish. Killua gave Gon a threatening look that said if he didnt cut it out, he was going to regret it. Gon just gave a cheeky smile in return before getting back into focus. He grabbed one of Killuas ass cheeks and pulled on it to give himself more view of his hole.  
"I see someone is ready for me. Alright I'll stop messing with you." The raven haired man then slowly pushed into the other with a drawn out inhale of air through his teeth. Once his full length was sheathed inside, he gave a hard slap on his lover's ass. Killua let out a gasp, which the tissues helped to muffle out. Gon spanked him quickly a few more times before gripping his hips tightly to continue pounding into the incredibly impatient Killua. The tan skinned male wished so badly they were home alone so he could let out his voice that was just aching to be released. But he kept pushing back his groans into the back of his throat so they were no more than a low grumble. His expectations about Killua were right though, as he figured, since the white haired man had gone back to moaning out to his hearts content with no regard for other people. The tissues soon proved to not be quite enough as Gons speed increased. So to compensate, Gon pushed Killuas face down into the sheets. The view was actually pretty damn hot though, Gon realized. Killuas back now arched harshly, and he got to get a great look at Killuas pale ass, that was now reddened. Gon saw Killuas dick dripping precum onto the bed, and figured he wasn't too far from climax. So he wrapped a hand around the neglected muscle, and began pumping in time with his thrusts. He kept a hard grip on his waist though, that would probably leave bruises.  
"Mnnn Killuaa. Fuck.. your ass is perfect. Its just sucking my dick in. Oh god it feels.. so good." Killua could only make muffled sounds of pleasure in reply, but it didnt matter to Gon.  
"Yeah? You like that? Y'know, you were really started to piss me off earlier. What if they heard you moaning out like a little slut? Do you know how embarrassing that would be. Fuck.." Killua feels himself growing close to finishing. Hearing Gon saying all these things, god does it turn him on. When did that innocent and kind child that he knew turn into such a dirty talker. Oh well, Killuas thoughts quickly went back to focusing on how to achieve his orgasm. His body begins moving on its own, with his hips throwing themselves up against Gons cock out of rhythm with his thrusts. Gon leans down close to Killuas neck to whisper better.  
"Mmff..youre such a whore for my dick, arent you. You love it so much. You dont even care if an entire island hears you scream. You really dont have any shame, do you. Haah..who said you could let other people hear your hot moans." Gon suddenly aims for Killuas prostate, testing out a few spots before getting the reaction he was looking for. Killua lets out a long and hard moan, not even trying to hold back. His partner then repeatedly attacks that spot, and continues to violently stroke his cock. The pale man knows he wont last much longer, so he forces his upper body off the bed and spits the tissues out. He then turns to kiss his husband, who happily leans forward to connect their lips. They slide their tongues along each others in a sloppy show of affection.  
"aaahh...i love you Gon."  
"mnnff..i love you too Killua." Everything is going so fast and theres pleasure all over their bodies, until finally Killua lets out a string of his hot cum onto the bed. His inner walls clench tightly around Gon's throbbing dick, which quickly brings him to his climax as well. He continues thrusting in roughly until he's sure his orgasm is over. Then after a few moments of heavy breathing from the two, he pulls out. Gon takes his fingers and pulls gently so that Killuas hole is opened slightly. He watches as his own cum starts to drip out of Killua and onto the already dirty sheets. Then he sits up and gives Killuas cute ass a quick peck, before helping the him up so they can clean up. They throw on robes and go to take a shower, but once they open the door, they are met with an annoyed Aunt Mito. Embarrassment immediately runs through their bodies, as they pathetically look away in an attempt to pretend they didnt just fuck like animals. She just glares harder, which absolutely scares the two to their cores.  
"We're sorryyyy," they try pleading to end this shameful scene as quickly as possible. No luck. Shit. Theyre not going to hear the end of this for a while.


End file.
